


Seeing Yourself Clearly

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Octavia Blake sees herself in Arya Stark and realises some things about herself that might need to change. What would happen if a hardened Octavia and a hardened Arya Stark were to meet each other? This is what happens.This is an Octavia centric piece of work and an AU where both these characters are in the same universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Seeing Yourself Clearly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



There was nothing for it, she had to keep running. Branches kept brushing up against her and sometimes she felt like she was going to lose her footing. Someone of her stature shouldn’t have to run but something she saw had shaken her and bought up some old memories. Leaves, bits of twigs and old detritus littered the ground which made it harder to keep up a good pace. There was one person behind her but she couldn’t hear them anymore. There was one weapon in her hand that she had yet to use that day. The only thing that went wrong was being spotted at the wrong time. She was only trying to survive and for that one needed food and sometimes one had to steal or barter for it. In this case she chose to steal but it hadn’t worked in her favour. Octavia had chosen to steal an apple from a little girl who appeared to be alone in the woods. It should have been like taking candy from a baby. 

She thought she was in the clear, so she veered off to the right to circle back around to her camp. Playfully tossing her apple in the air she caught it several time before biting into it once and savouring the taste. Octavia deserved that and needed the sweetness and tang of the juice as her throat was burning. She had slowed down to a mere walk now and was travelling at a leisurely pace. There was a little ascent and a couple of tree stumps to navigate around so she turned her attention to the uneven ground but for a moment to assure herself of her footing. There was the sound of a branch cracking, within a moment she had her weapon held in a defensive position, her apple dropped and rolled slightly away from her on one of the stumps. There was nothing. Silence. “Show yourself” Octavia demanded whilst spinning slowly to locate any person. There was no one there and no sign of any movement. 

Sighing, she sheathed her weapon before laughing to herself. Then there was a real silence as her laughing ended abruptly. The half eaten apple had gone, yet she was stood by it the whole time. “Missing something” a slightly mocking voice was heard before a large crunching sound. Octavia tensed herself before looking up. There was the child, lounging in the tree finishing up the rest of her apple. For someone who had travelled space and who came from the sky to not look up would be a bad secret for her to let out. Her people would be ashamed of her. That plus the fact that she had also underestimated her opponent. How could anyone have gotten that close to her and tailed her for that long?

There was a sudden pain from her head which brought her mind back into focus. “You there, I’m talking to you”. Octavia had realised that the core of the apple had been thrown at her and bounced off her head. “Why you little girl” was all she managed to say before something larger landed on top of her. Her weapon went flying from her hands. The girl exclaimed “I’m not little” with the emphasis on little, she continued on “You stole my apple but you didn’t attack me…why?”. Octavia sat up forcing the girl to move backwards from her. “I was hungry and food is scarce, I had nothing to barter yet I didn’t want to hurt you. You reminded me of someone from long ago”. Octavia stared at the girl and saw more of herself in their eyes the longer she looked. The other woman moved for she was clearly not the little girl she had mistaken her for. If she had known that before her survival might have been a different story, threats were eliminated, even potential threats had to be eliminated. Octavia braced for another attack but there was only an apple proffered with an extended arm towards her. “For you…a gift for being…nice” was what she heard, Octavia blanched at this, no one had told her that in a long time, her rule was ironclad. Octavia took the apple nonetheless though still expecting a trick of some kind. The woman only turned and began to walk away. She quickly stood and spoke with a raised voice “Who are you?” the voice she generally uses to command. “No one” came the reply. No more words were spoken so Octavia stepped forward and tried again “Why are you alone?” that got a better response as this no one turned on her then and started ranting off a list of names “Joffrey, Ramsay, Cersei, Ilyn Payne…”. It was then that Octavia became lost in thought once again as she too had a list of names, a list of names that haunted her, the first being Bellamy. What her brother had done to her was awful, but what she had done was worse. 

Octavia didn’t know how long she had zoned out for but tuned back in for the end of the ranting coming from the stranger “Stupid Lannisters ruined everything”. No one appeared to have ran out of steam and was already turning to head back out again. Octavia quickly stated “Bellamy” then after a short pause “Octavia” was whispered whilst she sat on one of the stumps. This had caused the stranger to slow down a little before stating over her shoulder “We all have a list of people who have caused us pain, I have to say it every night before I can sleep. Perhaps you should too”. No one started heading off again and this time Octavia let her, she had just said out loud what was haunting her and it made it become clear that she may have to change her actions. Furthermore, she didn’t know what object a Lannister was or how she could find one but she vowed to eradicate them all for the sake of no one. Retreating a few steps and bending to pick up her discarded weapon she prepared to leave the area herself and thought that perhaps she would be more like no one in the future but then again she would probably fall back into old habits quickly. She did know one thing though and that was that pain could go with moments of kindness. They were not exclusive.


End file.
